creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Coop's Suicide
The twenty-six “Kid vs. Kat” episodes made by the show’s creator, Rob Boutilier, and associated with “YTV” and “Jetix” have been running since the late 2000’s. They featured good quality and had a realistic feel of the violence. But some speculate that one of the lead animators didn’t like the concept of Kid vs. Kat, saying that it was about child abuse, and was pressured into making the episodes anyway. Desperate to get out of his contract, he made one last episode that few had ever seen. The episode was called, “Coop’s suicide”. The episode starts with Coop (the protagonist) sleeping in bed, and his alarm clock reads, “6:00”, Coop was late for school. Bert came in and yelled at Coop for being late and hits him, which was odd being a child friendly cartoon. Coop then went to school with the wound on his face. Dennis asks where did he get the so called, “Shiner”, and asked if it was Mr. Kat (the antagonist) that did it to him. He said no and said it was his dad that did it and Dennis was shocked to hear this. During the episode Mr. Kat forces Coop to fight him and Bert would intervene and gives Coop a vicious beating. After a few injuries and holding a broken arm, he then saw Kat hissing at him. Coop literally begged him not to annoy him anymore; he is really on his knees and looked as if he was praying with tears in his eyes. Kat has a laughing fit and slashed his shirt. Bert walks in again and was red in the face, he screams even louder than before, more real than in the cartoon, I can’t tell what he said, but he sounded really ticked off. Then, this is where things got… odd. Coop was shown sitting in his desk inside his room crying. I mean literally balling like as a real person would do. It was as if the voice actor portraying as Coop was a Hollywood actor and shown really good acting skills. The window shows that of a night sky so it might be hours later. He just sat there with his head on his arms sobbing like a fool for about an hour or so. Then suddenly a black screen with purple text popped up that reads: “YEARS PAST…” Then the scene cuts to Coop as an adult still weeping like crazy. Now hot tears are replaced with inky black substance. He looked unkempt and dirty, his hair was mangled and his clothes ripped, (probably it shows that the clothes were too small now). His skin was pale and his finger nails were black and his teeth were yellow. He finally stops and puts his hands down and his eyes were black as the wet, inky slime dripping from his sockets. The place clearly shows that the house was abandoned and possibly for sale. Coop now has an angry look with the black tears still in his eyes; he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down as his mind narrates: “To anyone reading this, and watching this... It’s all a Fucking lie. There is no happiness. It’s a satanic universe. Is this given to me just to make me a laughing stock? I’m no laughing stock… YOU are… This show is a fatal disease. Made to enjoy the abuse given to me as a joke, but let me tell you something, you’re not perfect… you’re no hero.” He then stares at the viewer and stated out loud, “For years of watching me suffer, you don’t get to be happy.” Then Coop took from his desk, a hand gun, he cocked it, put it to his head and pulled the trigger. He fell out of his chair as blood splatters on the desk, the walls, and the window, and also made a puddle as Coop lay dead on the floor. Then the episode ends with the end credits rolled as the song, “pain” played by “Three Days Grace” played. And the next program began on the spot. Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes